


Trust me

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN Microfics [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: 100 words, Armie Hammer - Freeform, Boys In Love, CMBYN Microfic, Elio loves Oliver, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Oliver loves Elio, Sweet Elio Perlman, Sweet Surprise, Sweet like Chocolat, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, Trust, Trusting someone, Wordcount: 0-100, blindfold, guys in love, trying new things, what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Oliver, Elio and a blindfold.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Microfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106801
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the CMBYN microfic challenge, using the prompt "Trust".
> 
> 100 words... I got this. A real challenge. Thanks to the talented @samunderthelights for making this challenge possible.
> 
> If you have thoughts or comments on this writing, just let me know. Thanks for reading :)

Oliver gently placed the blindfold around Elio´s head.

They had tried things like that recently, but he was still not very comfortable about it.

“I´ve got you. Trust me.”

Oliver whispered into his neck and Elio nodded nervously. He heard some rustling and tried to identify the noise, but he couldn´t.

“Open your mouth, darling.”

Elio did, his lips trembling. Anxiety turned into anticipation and then Oliver´s fingers dipped into his mouth. Elio reached out his tongue and he tasted chocolate. Sweet and tender chocolate... Melting on the tip of his tongue... Elio smiled.

“More please...”

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts and requests.  
> You can e-mail me at: embersandturquoise@gmail.com  
> https://starsshinebrightatthesea.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you´ve enjoyed this tiny story.


End file.
